Revenge
by nickysbabygirl
Summary: One case 2 dead and 1 missing are they the killer or just an innocent victim in the case. You'll have to read to find out. Snickers but that happens later on. Chapter 11 is new and is the final chapter, I hope you'll read it and review.
1. Chapter 1

AN: OK this is my first fanfic that I have posted. Please be nice seeing how this is my first fanfic. I want to extend my deepest thanks to heartagram for encouraging me to post here, thank you so much. I also want to thank anyone who reads this and reviews it means a lot to me. Thanks everyone and enjoy!

**Int. Lab: Break Room briefing:**

Nick, Warrick, Catherine, Sara, and Greg are sitting at the table when Grissom enters.

Grissom: Ok, Nick, Warrick 419 times 2 at 145 Tiffany Lane, Catherine, Sara, Greg 419 at the Tangiers

Greg: Uh boss what about you?

Grissom: I am reviewing evidence from another case I'll be around if you need me

With that Grissom exits the break room

Nick: You driving or what

Warrick holds out his hand in the shape of a fist Nick does the same.

Nick/Warrick: 1... 2... 3...

Warrick: Well partner paper covers rock so I guess your driving

Sara and Catherine just stare at the two men

Nick: What

Sara: You two

Warrick: Yeah what about us

Sara: You two and your childish games

Nick gets up and walks behind her and leans down to her ear and says

Nick: You like it when I play those childish games with you don't ya Sara

Sara's face turns bright red and her eyes grow huge as she tries to come up with a comeback but as she opens her mouth to speak nothing comes out

Nick: What's the matter Sar cat got your tongue

Sara: No, I just can't believe you said that

At this time Warrick and Catherine and Greg burst out laughing

Catherine: Well Sara you may not be able to believe it but I can

Sara: All right enough lets go, oh and Nicky I guess you'll just have to wait to play those games with me till tonight won't you

Nick's jaw dropped as Sara walked out of the break room, Warrick continued laughing which earned him a punch in the arm from Nick.

**Ext. 145 Tiffany Lane 2:30 pm**

Nick Stokes and Warrick Brown arrive at The Matthews home .They grab their kits out of the back of the Denali and walk into the house where they are greeted by Captain Brass.

Brass: Nick, Warrick

Nick: Hey Brass what do we got

Brass: Tina and Jeremy Matthews, stabbed to death in their bedroom.

Warrick: Who found them

Brass: Their neighbors John and Kimberly Reese, according to them they were having a party at 2:00 today, when they didn't answer they went around back to find the door hanging wide open, they entered to find the bedroom door shut so they opened it and found the deceased.

Nick is looking at the pictures on the wall

Nick: What about the girl

Brass: Nobody's seen her or the family car

Warrick: Nick are you thinking that she had something to do with the murders

Nick: I don't know what I am thinking Warrick

Nick and Warrick enter the master bedroom and begin to take some general photo's of the victims

Warrick: Hey David

David: Warrick, Nick

Nick: What can ya tell us

David: Not much, my guess they have been dead since about 11:30 last night, and lividity suggests they haven't been moved

Nick: All right thanks man

David and his team take the bodies and head back to the lab, while Warrick checks out the master bathroom

Warrick: Hey Nick I got a pair of gloves in the trash can and there's blood inside of them

Nick walks into the master bathroom

Nick: You think it's the killers blood

Warrick: Could be, maybe he cut himself and when he realized it he took off the gloves and washed his hands I'll print the sink just to be sure

Nick: You got this I'm going to check out the kitchen then the daughter's room

Warrick: Yup

Nick exits the master bathroom and heads to the kitchen when he notices blood drops on the floor

Nick: Well that's strange

He picks up his camera and takes a couple different shots and also swabs the blood for analysis.

Brass: Hey Nick whatcha got

Nick: I think these are blood drops from the murder weapon

Brass: Ok, well Warrick wanted me to tell you that he got a print off the sink but nothing else yet, he said he'll check out the master bedroom as soon as he is done

Nick: Thanks Brass

Brass walks out of the kitchen, while Nick grabs his ALS and shines it over the floor he gets nothing other than the shoe prints of the neighbors, he puts down the ALS and walks over to the dishwasher

Nick: Hey Warrick I think I found the murder weapon

Warrick walks out of the master bedroom and into the kitchen

Nick holds up the swab to show Warrick

Nick: It tests positive for blood, so did you find anything else

Warrick: Nothing much in the bathroom except the print and the gloves other than that it looks like the killer poured bleach down the sink, so far nothing in the bedroom, what about you

Nick: The blood drops on the floor, and the knife but nothing else, this guy left next to nothing for us

Warrick: I know he's smart but not that smart, as soon as I finish up the bedroom I am going to take a look outside

Nick: Alright man

Warrick leaves the kitchen and goes back to work a few minutes later he has found something

Warrick: Hey Nick come here

Nick: What's up bro

Warrick: Do you see that void there on the sheets

Nick: Yeah I wonder what caused that kind of void

Warrick: I don't know but I'll take some pictures of it anyway

Nick: Alright, well I'm finished in the kitchen and am heading into the daughter's room now

Warrick nods his head as Nick leaves, Warrick finishes up in the bedroom and heads outside he quickly finds a shoe print outside the master bedroom window. After the mold sets up 15 minutes later Nick is finished and goes out back to check on Warrick.

Nick: Hey man whatcha got

Warrick: A shoe print the mold is almost finished then we can head back to the lab

After five more minutes of waiting the mold is finished both CSI's pick up their kits and head back to the Denali.

**Int. Building**:

Jamie begins to wake up, the room is cast in a dim light, and Jamie can barely make out the figure of a person standing in a darkened corner

Jamie: Where am I?

Keller: Relax my dear

Jamie: Where are my parents, and who are you?

Keller: Your parents are dead, and the answer to your other question I am your worst nightmare

Jamie begins to cry and tries to run but quickly realizes that she has been tied to the floor.

Jamie: Please mister let me go

Keller picks a chair and throws it across the room in the opposite direction of Jamie

Keller:No, you are going to feel everything I felt when you came around.

Keller storms out of the room leaving Jamie in the semi-it room with nothing but her thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Well thanks everyone who reviewed for chapter one. It really meant a lot to me!

Speedmonkey: yes I know I thought that was someting they would do.

Jenuine: yes I know that would be pretty creepy, and things only getworse.

heartagram:lala thankyou so much for the review and for making me postmy story.

SaraSidleStokes:thank you for your review.

CSIcrazy11: thanks for your reviewon the board.

lovescsi: thanksyou for the reviewon the board.

minicatherine: thanksfor your review.

****

**Int. Lab: DNA**

Warrick: Ok Mia give me some good news please

Mia: Well since you asked so nicely, the blood on the inside of the glove is not a match to either of the victims

Warrick: What about CODIS?

Mia: I ran the sample but I got nothing sorry

Warrick: don't worry about it, did you happen to run Nick's samples yet

Mia: Yes I did the blood found in the kitchen belongs to the victims, and the blood he found in the girl's bedroom is not the killers blood, but the blood sample did have several allele's in common with your victims most likely a child of theirs

Warrick: Well they have a daughter

Mia: Then I would say that it's a pretty safe bet to say that it is hers

Warrick: Thanks Mia

**Int. Lab: Break Room**

Nick is sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee when Sara enters

Sara: Hey Nicky

Nick: Hey Sar

Sara walks over to the counter and pours herself a cup of coffee then goes over and sits at the table

Sara: You want some help

Nick: I would love some but aren't you already on a case

Sara: Yeah I was we just finished it up the killer was still at the scene so that made life easier

Nick: Well in that case I would love the door thanks Sar

Sara: No problem Nicky

Just then Greg walks into the break room carrying a stack of papers

Greg: Hey Nick, I just ran into Brass he wanted me to give you these

Greg walks over to the table and hands the papers to Nick

Nick: What is it Greg

Greg: The Luds from the Matthews home

Nick: Ok thanks Greggo

While Nick is looking at the Luds Sara and Greg look at the photo's of the blood drops

Sara: Hey Greg what do you make of these

Greg: Well based on the directionality of the drops I would say the killer came out of the bedroom and straight into the kitchen with the knife

Sara: That's what I was thinking too

Nick looks up from the stack of papers and grabs a piece of paper and a pen and writes down a number

Nick: Hey Greg I need you to find out who this number belongs to

Greg: Why Nick

Nick: Well there is an awful lot of calls from this number starting two days ago

Greg: Ok I'll page you as soon as I get something

Nick: Thanks Greg

Greg nods and walks out just as Warrick enters the room

Warrick: Hey Sara

Sara: Hey

Nick: Well what did you find out

Warrick: Mia said that the blood on the inside of the glove wasn't a match to either of the victims

Nick: Did she run the samples I sent her

Warrick: Yes, the blood you collected from the kitchen belongs to the victims, and the blood you collected from the girls room is not the killer's blood, but the blood did have several allele's in common with the victims

Nick's posture changes as well as his demeanor

Nick: It's the daughters blood isn't it

Warrick: Mia said that was a pretty safe bet

Sara who has been rather quiet notices the change in Nick so she stands up and walks over to him

Sara: Nick are you okay

Nick: yeah

Sara: Come on Nicky your not okay what's wrong

Nick: I don't know I just...

Just then Nick's pager goes off

Nick: Its Greg I got to go would you guys mind go back and re-interviewing the neighbors, I just feel like we are missing something

Warrick/Sara: Sure

Nick is already out the door and heading to the DNA lab

**Int. Lab: DNA**

Nick: Hey Greg whatcha got for me

Greg: Two things actually, the first thing is AFIS got a hit off the print Warrick collected...

Nick: And

Greg: The print belongs to John Keller age 30 and he has got a pretty long sheet

Greg hands the paper to Nick who carefully studies it

Nick: A couple collars for abuse, a couple for drugs, one for aggravated assault, man this gut has a temper, what about the phone number I gave you

Greg: I was just getting to that it also belongs to Keller

Nick: Address

Greg: The only one I found is pretty old but its 1751 Willow Drive

Nick: All right Greg thanks

Greg: Well where are going Nick

Nick: To find Brass and pay Mr. Keller a visit

Greg: Cool can I come

Nick: Come on

**Ext. Home of John and Kimberly Reese:**

Warrick Brown knocks on the door

Kimberly: Hello

Warrick: Hi Mrs. Reese I'm Warrick Brown and this is Sara Sidle and were from the Las Vegas Crime Lab we were wondering if we could come in and ask you and your husband a few questions

Kimberly: Yeah sure please come in, John come down here please

John: what is it Kimberly, are you okay

Kimberly: Yes dear I am fine, they just need to ask us a few more questions

Sara: How well did you know the Matthews

John: They were wonderful people, they were well liked here

Warrick: What about their daughter

Kimberly: Oh you are talking about Jamie, she is wonderful, really good with children I even had her watch are son Adam a couple times, she really is a great girl straight a student and if I am not mistaken she just recently had her 17th birthday

John: Well you don't think Jamie had something to do with this do you

Warrick: Right now we are just gathering the facts

Sara: Well have you noticed anyone strange hanging around here lately

Kimberly: No, but Tina did start acting weird about two days ago

Warrick: How so

John: Well she said that someone kept calling her then hanging up whenever she answered

Sara: Ok well I think that's all for now if you think of anything else please call me here's my card thank you for your help

John/Kimberly: Your welcome

Sara and Warrick leave the house and head back to the lab.

**Ext. 1751 Willow Drive**

Nick, Greg, and Brass exit the Denali and head up the steps to the front door, Brass knocks a couple times before a man answers the door

Keller: Hello

Brass: Mr. Keller

Keller: Yeah whose asking

Brass: I'm captain Brass from the Las Vegas Police Department and this is Nick Stokes and Greg Sanders for the Las Vegas Crime Lab

Keller: Oh sorry I didn't mean to be so rude, well what brings you all the way out here

Brass: Where were you last night around 11:30

Keller: Here in my bed, why

Brass: Can anyone verify that

Keller: No I was home alone

Brass: I see would you mind if we come in and take a look around

Keller: What is this about

Brass: There was a murder last night

Keller: I'm sorry now is not a good time I have to go to work

Brass: Oh I see but it will only take a minute

Keller: Look man I said no what part of that didn't you understand

Keller slams the door in Brass's face

Nick: Well for a guy with nothing to hide he seems pretty nervous

Greg: I'll say

Brass, Greg, and Nick walk back to the Denali but before Nick enters the car he notices what appears to be an abandoned building, he enters the vehicle and they head back to the lab

**Int. Lab: Break Room**

Nick, Greg, warrick, and Sara are sitting at the table discussing the case

Warrick: None of this makes any sense

Greg: What do you mean

Warrick: We have all this evidence and still no suspect

Nick: Something's not right with this family

Sara: Nick what do you mean

Nick: They are too "perfect," no problems with the law or anything

Warrick: I still think the girl played a part in it

Nick: Well I don't I think Keller did this, I have a feeling and I don't know why but I feel we need to dig deeper into their family history

**Int. Building**

Jamie is frantically trying to get the knots undone, she begins to move quicker as she hears footsteps, finally she gets them undone, Keller opens the door and walks in but doesn't see Jamie

Keller: Here's some food and water

Keller moves closer to the ropes that he had used to ties Jamie's ankle to the floor, Jamie then makes her move, Keller knows what she is doing without moving

Keller: No, no, no my dear you are not going anywhere

Jamie continues to run, she makes it out the door and halfway down the stairs when he grabs her by the arms and picks her up, he tosses her over his shoulder

Jamie: Let me go

Keller: No

Jamie is kicking and screaming he finally gets her back in the room and throws her on the floor he quickly reties the rope to Jamie's left ankle but this time tighter

Keller: You are not going anywhere sweetie

Jamie: Don't call me sweetie

Jamie spits in Keller's face

Keller: Why you little bitch

He begins to hit her over and over again until the darkness consumes her.

Well if ya want more all you have to do is hit the little go button and review!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Ok well seeing all the reviews I got made me want to post it tonight.

Heart: thank you again it means a lot to me.

wraiths-angel: thank you for the review

Jenuine: thanks well i am glad you are interested.

csicrazy11: thank you I have never had anybody tell me that they areaddicted before.

cofishot: thanks for the review

and a special thanks to everyone at talkcsi for the reviews!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

**Int. Lab: Break Room**

Nick, Warrick, Greg, and Sara are sitting at the table when Grissom walks in

Grissom: Hey guys how's the case going

Greg: Its not

Grissom: What do you mean

Nick: We have all this evidence and no clear suspects yet

Warrick: He's right Griss

Grissom: You'll figure it out, oh and Catherine did some digging on the family and she should be bringing it by soon.

Grissom exits the break room, after a couple minutes of friendly chatter Catherine walks in

Nick: Hey Cath

Catherine: Hey Nicky, guys

Sara/Greg/Warrick: hey

Catherine: Ok well I know you wanted some more information on the family so I did some digging, well did you know that they had adopted a son when they found out Tina couldn't have babies

Nick: No

Catherine: Well guess who was up for adoption when the Matthews decided to adopt

Warrick: Let me guess John Keller

Catherine: Yup that's all I was able to dig up so far

Greg: Well would the adoption agency have more information about that

Catherine: Yes they would but I'm not sure how much information they will give us without a court order

Sara: Yeah but this is the only thing that ties John Keller to the Matthews

Nick: Ok Sara's right, Greg, Warrick do back over the evidence and see if there is something we missed, Sara and I are going to the adoption agency

Catherine: Ok well I out of here parent-teacher conferences today

Nick/Sara/Warrick/Greg: Bye

Catherine leaves, a few minutes later Nick and Sara are on their way to the adoption center

**Int. Lab: Break Room**

Warrick has been staring at the bed sheets he collected at the scene for 15 minutes now and can't figure out what caused the void

Warrick: Damn it

Greg: What's wrong

Warrick: I can't figure out what caused this damn void

Greg walks over to the table and studies the sheets very carefully after a few minutes it hits him

Greg: Warrick I know what caused this void

Warrick: Well what is it

Greg takes the sheet off the table and lays it out on the floor

Warrick: Greg come on this is no time for games

Greg: I'm not playing Warrick look

Greg straddles the sheet then gets down on his knees

Warrick: Oh god the killer straddled the victims before he killed them

Greg: Yup

Warrick: How could I have not seen that

Greg: Hey sometimes all it takes is a fresh pair of eyes

Warrick: Yeah I guess so, well what where you looking at Greggo

Greg: The Luds for the Matthews home, so far I have counted 15 calls starting two days before the murders all coming from the same number.

Warrick: Well that's strange who does the number belong to

Greg: John Keller, the man Nick, brass, and I visited yesterday

**Int. Adoption agency**

Mrs. Andrews: Hello my name is Mrs. Andrews are you here to pick a child for adoption

Nick: Um no I'm Nick Stokes and this is Sara Sidle were with the Las Vegas Crime Lab, maybe you can help us out

Mrs. Andrews: Well I can try but it all depends on what you want to know

Sara: Ok do you know if Tina and Jeremy Matthews adopted a child from here

Mrs. Andrews sits down and clicks on her computer keys

Mrs. Andrews: Yes they did 18 years ago

Nick: Can you tell us the name of the child they adopted

Mrs. Andrews: I need to know what this is about before I say anything else

Sara: The Matthews were murdered two nights ago

Mrs. Andrews: Oh my god that's terrible

Nick: So can you tell us or are we going to have to get a court order

Mrs. Andrews: No need I'll tell you whatever you want to know, they adopted a child named John Keller he was 12 years old at the time, his parents died in a house fire when he was 10.

Sara: Were the Matthews having any problems with him

Mrs. Andrews: Actually yes, shortly after the adoption Mrs. Matthews got pregnant they called it their miracle baby. About one year after the birth of their daughter Jamie the Matthews called us and said they could no longer have John

Nick: Did they say why

Mrs. Andrews: Yes John always had a bit of a temper even when he was here, things started out great until the birth of the baby, then John got very violent with Tina and Jeremy

Nick: Thank you so much for your help

Nick and Sara leave and head back to the lab

**Int. Building**

Jamie is slowly beginning to wake her, she can taste the blood in her mouth, her head hurts, then she notices some food and water at her feet she picks it up and eats the sandwich rather quickly, then she drinks the water. She hears footsteps then the door opes and John walks in.

Keller: I see you have ate

Jamie: Please mister just let me go

Keller: I'm sorry that I hit you but you left me no choice

Jamie starts to cry

Jamie: Please I just want to go home

Keller is getting mad he is seeing red

Keller: You have no home now do you understand me

Jamie is still crying

Keller: Shut up or else you will regret it

Jamie manages to quiet it herself down, John moves closer to her, Jamie instinctively tries to back up, John picks up the plate then leaves.

Jamie: _I have got to get out of here he's going to kill me, If I could only reach the lamp. Come on just a bit more _as Jamie makes her way over to the lamp. _Gotcha now I have to wait for him to come back._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ok well here is chapter three well you know what to do if you want more just hit the little go button please!


	4. Chapter 4

1**Int. Break Room: Case Review**

Nick: Ok let's look at what we got

Sara: Well according to the adoption agency John was given back one year after Jamie's birth because he had gotten rather violent with the Matthews

Warrick: According to the Reese's Tina and Jeremy started receiving hang up calls two days before the murders

Greg: All 15 calls were made from John Keller's home

Nick: OK we still have no idea where Jamie is or the car, so that leaves the question do we have enough for a warrant for John Keller's home

Somewhere in the mist of the conversation Brass walked in

Brass: Yes

Nick: Yes what Brass

Brass: Yes you have enough for a warrant

Nick: All right me and Sara will go with Brass and a couple officers, can you two review the evidence and make sure we didn't miss anything

Warrick: Yeah no problem

Nick: All right we will call if we need you

Warrick/Greg: All right

**Int. Building**

Jamie has got her ankle free, and has got the light bulb out of the lamp when she hears footsteps

Keller: Jamie its time to go

Keller enters, Jamie's breathing quickens as does her heart rate, she counts to three before she hits John over the head with the lamp then smashes the light bulb in his face, she quickly runs out of the room and down the stairs, Keller isn't to far behind

Keller: You little bitch you better get back here

Jamie runs outside, she doesn't know which way to go, but she can hear Keller getting closer, Jamie she sees some cars pull down the long road Keller quickly realizes that it is the cops and he takes off running

Jamie: Stop

The vehicles stop Nick and Sara exit, Nick slowly approaches Jamie with his hands out in a non-threatening manner so not to spoke her

Nick: Are you Jamie

Jamie: Yes

Nick: Ok Jamie my name is Nick and this is Sara we work for the Las Vegas Crime Lab, are you ok

Jamie (hesitantly): Yes, but I want to go home

Sara: Ok Jamie were going to take you someplace safe

Brass begins to approach them, Nick can see the panic surge through Jamie as she slowly moves away from them

Nick: Jamie look at me, its all right this is Captain Brass he is a cop ok

Jamie slowly nods her head as she stops moving

Nick: Sara do we have any water

Sara: In the car, I'll grab a blanket too

Nick: Ok

Sara runs to the car to get the water and a blanket, while Nick walks over to Jamie surprisingly enough Jamie doesn't move, he gently places a hand on her shoulder, Jamie has had enough and breaks out in tears and begins to shake rather violently

Jamie: Please I just want to go home

Nick: I know sweetie I know

Sara comes back with the water and the blanket

Sara: Hey Nick Brass and I and the cops are going to see if Keller is anywhere around

At the mention of his name Jamie feels her knees go weak, she begins to collapse, Nick catches her and sits her down on the ground, and wraps the blanket around her

Nick: All right Sara

Sara and Brass walk into the house after a few minutes they clear the house and head back to the abandoned building, what they find shocks them both, Sara calls Warrick

Sara: Hey Warrick I need you and Greg to come and process Keller's place, we found Jamie and we are going to take her to the hospital

Warrick: OK we'll be there in ten

Sara: Brass I'm going to go check on Nick

Brass: Ok Sara

Sara walks back to Nick and Jamie, Jamie is sitting next to Nick still shaking while Nick is stroking her hair and making shushing noises

Nick: Hey Sara can you drive us to the hospital

Sara: Yeah

Nick gives a her the is-Keller-still-here look, and she sadly looks into his eyes and Nick knows the answer

Nick: Ok Jamie come on were going to take you to the hospital now ok

Jamie nods her head and slowly stands up, but is too weak and nearly falls down

Nick: Its ok I'll help you

The ride to the hospital is silent other than a few sobs from Jamie every now and then nobody says a word

**Int. Hospital**

A nurse walks out and calls Jamie back to the room, she doesn't want to go so she shakes her head no

Nick: Come on Jamie its okay you can go with her

Jamie: No I don't want to go

Sara: Its okay Jamie come on we will come back with you

Sara gives the nurse a look that says it all

Nurse: Its okay they can come too

Jamie: Ok

After a couple minutes the doctor walks in

Dr. Abbott: Hi there I am Dr. Abbott and who are you

Jamie just looks at her

Sara: Hi there this is Jamie she was kidnaped and held hostage for awhile and we wanted to get her checked out

Dr. Abbott: Ok Jamie well its sounds like you have had a pretty rough couple of days huh, is anything hurting you

Jamie still does not answer her but extends her hands, for the first time Nick and Sara get a really good view of her injuries

Dr. Abbott: Those cuts don't look to good Jamie how did you get them

Jamie (quietly): I hit him with a light bulb I cut myself

Dr. Abbott: I see well they don't look to bad so we will clean them up and bandage them for you then if everything else checks out we will let you go

Jamie nods her head

Nick/Sara: Thank you doctor

Dr. Abbott: Ok Jamie the nurse will be in shortly

The doctor leaves shortly after a nurse comes in and cleans Jamie's hands up and bandages them, after that Jamie was discharged, both Nick and Sara drove themselves and Jamie back to the lab

**Int. Lab**

Nick and Sara exit the car, Jamie sits still afraid to move

Sara: Jamie its ok you can come out

Jamie snaps out of her trance and slowly gets out of the car, they walk into the lab Jamie gets tense Nick and Sara both notice it and each place a hand on her shoulder, they walk into the break room and Nick and Jamie sit on the couch, Sara walks over and pours herself a cup of coffee

Nick: Are you okay Jamie

Jamie: Where is mommy and daddy at

Nick: Jamie...

Jamie: They're dead aren't they

Nick: Jamie I am so sorry

Once again Jamie starts to cry and shake Nick places a hand on her shoulder, while Sara walks over to the couch

Sara: Jamie you look tired why don't you lay down and get some sleep

Jamie stiffens at the thought of going to sleep, and shakes her head no

Nick: Its okay you don't have to

Just then Sara's pager goes off

Sara: Its Warrick he wants to meet me in the lab are you okay here

Nick: Yeah

Sara exits the break room, Jamie is sitting next to Nick with her head on his shoulder her sobs are slowing disappearing

Nick: Jamie I know you don't want to go to bed I think you should lay down and try to get some sleep

Jamie: I'm scared, what if he comes back

Nick: Jamie he isn't going to come back, what if I promise to sit with you

Jamie: You promise you won't leave

Nick: I promise now why don't you lay down and get some sleep

Jamie: Ok but please don't leave me

Jamie lays down and gets comfortable, Nick gets up to get a blanket for her, but she begins to panic as she sees him move away from her, Nick notices this and quickly grabs the blanket and heads back to her

Nick: Hey its ok I am right here

Nick covers up Jamie and gently strokes her hair as she quickly falls off into a peaceful sleep, however Nick knew that this peaceful sleep wouldn't last long


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok I'll make this short and sweet well try to at least. **

cofishot: Thank you, yes I wanted Jamie to be a fighter

heartagram69: Thanks lala hopefully I never get writer's block again

SaraSidleStokes: Thank you for the review I luved it.

NickGilGreggonumber1fan: Thanks for the review, yes John is a very angry person.

speedmonkey: Thanks for the review I appreciate it.

wraithsangel: Thanks for teh review again I appreciate it.

csicrazy11: Thank you well I am glad you are addicted.

Once again thank you to everyone who has stuck with me I know it took me some time but you all are great so I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Int. Lab: DNA**

Sara walks into the DNA and is greeted by Warrick and Greg

Warrick: Hey Sara

Sara: Hey guys

Greg: How's Jamie

Sara: She's ok her hands are cut up pretty bad and she is still pretty shaken up but other than that she's ok

Warrick: Where's Nick

Sara: He is sitting with Jamie in the break room, what did you find at the scene

Greg: Well from the looks of things Jamie was held against her will

Warrick: I guess if her hands were cut up that it came from the light bulb we found prices of broken glass all over the one room

Sara: I think she mentioned something about smashing a light bulb in Keller's face

Greg: Well then where is he, I mean if she smashed a light bulb in his face where did he go

Warrick: I hate to say it Sara but you need to question her

Sara: Not tonight, she has been through enough lets just wait till morning

**Int. Lab: Break Room**

Jamie is still sleeping soundly, Nick thinks its safe to go over and sit at the table, he gets up and walks over to the table grabbing a magazine to read, after a few minutes he hears whimpers

Jamie: No... Please... No... Just let me alone

Nick: Jamie

Jamie: No... just go away... leave me alone

Nick walks over to Jamie who is now tossing and turning, he gently touches her shoulder, her body tenses as she unconsciously brings her hands up and starts hitting at whatever she can

Nick: Jamie wake up

Jamie stops fighting and bolts upright, she is soaked with sweat, tears streak her face,a nd she is breathing heavily

Nick: Its okay it was just a nightmare

Jamie: No he was here he touched me

Nick: No sweetie he wasn't here

Realization set in that Nick was the one who touched her not Keller, she begins to cry, a part of her just wants to throw up

Nick: Hey its ok come here

Nick pulls her close and gives her a hug, he just holds her rocking her the way a father rocks his daughter after she has had a nightmare

Jamie: I'm sorry

Nick: Jamie why are you sorry

Jamie: I hit you I'm sorry

Nick: No don't be sorry its my fault I should have woke you up before touching you

With his last comment Jamie only cries harder

Jamie: Why did he kill mommy and daddy

Nick: Oh Jamie I don't know sweetie I honestly don't know but the important thing is that you are alive

Jamie has calmed down a bit and Nick lets go of her

Jamie: He said it was my fault

Nick: What

Jamie: That man he said it was my fault they got rid of him

Nick: Jamie that was not your fault ok

Jamie: Yes it is if I wouldn't have been born then he never would have killed them

Nick: Jamie listen to me this is NOT your fault there is something wrong with him ok

Jamie: Ok

Jamie yawns she tries to hide it but Nick sees it anyway

Nick: Hey why don't you lay back down and try to get some sleep

Jamie: I don't want to I'm afraid

Nick: Jamie why are you afraid

Jamie: Every time I close my eyes I see him, and I don't want to

Nick: Jamie I know you are probably really scared right now but staying awake isn't going to help that

Jamie: Please Nick I am scared

Nick: Ok Jamie how about we just sit here and watch TV

Jamie: Ok

Nick turns the TV on and sits down on the couch, Jamie sits next to him, he grabs a pillow and lays it in his lap, he motions for Jamie to lay down she does, Nick gently strokes her hair

Jamie: Thank you

Nick: What for

Jamie: Finding me

Nick: Your welcome sweetie now try and get some sleep

Jamie: Promise you won't leave

Nick: I promise Jamie

About fifteen minutes later Nick notices Jamie's breathing has changed he realizes that she has fallen back asleep, Nick closes his eyes before he knows it he is asleep too, shortly after Sara walks into the break room to find both Nick and Jamie asleep, she walks over to Nick and gently touches his shoulder

Sara: Nick

Nick: Hmm

Sara: Nick come on wake up

Nick: Hmm go away

Sara: Nick get up

Nick: All right I'm up

Nick opens his eyes as they focus he realizes Sara is standing over him smiling

Sara: Hey you ok

Nick: Yeah I must have dosed off

Sara: Yeah I noticed

Nick: I'm sorry

Sara: Don't be sorry Nick

Nick: What did Greg and Warrick find

Sara: Not much, they want to question Jamie about Keller

Nick: No

Sara: I know I told them not tonight maybe in the morning

Nick: I don't want her to have to relive the whole thing over she has already woken up from a nightmare tonight

Sara: Nick I know, do you think that I want to

Nick: No I'm sorry Sar I shouldn't have snapped like that

Sara: Nick are you sure your okay

Nick: Yeah this case just brings up a lot of old memories

Sara: You wanna talk about it

Nick: Its just every time I look at her I see Cassie

Sara: I know Nick I see it too

Nick and Sara are both shedding silent tears neither afraid of the other one seeing them crying

Nick: I feel so bad for her, she told me Keller told her it was her fault that the Matthews got rid of him

Sara: Oh Nicky

Nick: What if she never gets over this

Sara: Hey she will

Nick: How do you know

Sara: Because Nick she has you

Nick: She has you too

Sara: She'll be all right I know she will be

Nick: I hope your right Sar, I hope your right

The rest of the night Nick and Sara watch as Jamie sleeps, each of them waiting for another nightmare to come.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok well thats chapter five I hope you enjoyed and see that little go button please push it and leave a review you know you want too, please!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: All right I finally finished chapter 6 I hope you all enjoy and at this time I would like to thank:**

**Heart: Thanks for the reviews I wanted toreference backto Cassie.**

**CSIcrazy11: Welcome back and yes I can't wait for more of your reviews.**

**SarSidleStokes: Thank you I'm really glad you like it.**

**sexyirishbeep: Thank you hope you enjoy.**

**ForensicRedneck: Thanks for the reviews I appreciate it.**

**iloveyou: Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**And finally thanks for everyone who has put up with me I know its been awhile since I posted but I hit a concrete floor and messed up my wrist so needless to say I have been limited to what I can do, so thanks again and enjoy.**

****

****

**Next Day: Int. Lab: Break Room**

Nick is still sitting on the couch with Jamie and Sara is sitting in the chair across from them, Nick looks at Sara and gently lays Jamie's head on the couch and walks over to Sara

Nick: Hey you want some coffee

Sara: Yeah, sorry for falling asleep on you there, did she wake up anymore

Nick: It's not a problem you were tired, she was restless but she didn't wake up from any nightmares

Sara: Well that's good

Nick: Yeah

Nick walks over to the coffee pot and pours himself and Sara a cup of coffee just as Greg and Warrick walk in.

Greg: Hey did you guys stay here all night

Sara: Yeah

Warrick: How's she doing

Nick: Ok still pretty scared but who blames her

Warrick: Nick we are going to have to talk to her

Nick: I know just let her sleep, she was restless all night

Warrick: Ok, you ok man

Nick: Yeah just didn't get much sleep that's all

Greg: Why don't you both go home and catch a few hours of sleep

Nick: No I can't leave Jamie

Warrick: Nick, Sara go on we can handle her for a little while

Nick: Warrick I can't I promised her I would stay with her

Sara: Nick's right if we left her with you guys she would probably freak out

Jamie is now awake and there are silent tears falling from her eyes as she looks around the room, she tenses when she see's Warrick and Greg. Nick and Sara, Greg, and Warrick have no idea Jamie is awake until she lets out a stifled sob

Nick: Jamie are you ok

Jamie just shakes her head

Sara: Jamie these are our friends Warrick and Greg

Jamie looks up for a split second then looks back down at the floor

Warrick: Hi Jamie, my name is Warrick, how are you

Jamie looks at Nick who gives her an encouraging look

Jamie: I'm ok

Greg: Hey Jamie I'm Greg

Jamie: Hi

Nick: Jamie are you hungry

Jamie: No

Sara: Are you sure when was the last time you ate

Jamie: I'm not hungry right now

Nick: Ok, Jamie are friends have to ask you some questions is teat ok

Jamie: About what

They all look at each other, Jamie realizes what its about and before any of them have a chance to speak she says

Jamie: Its about Keller isn't it

Warrick: Yeah look Jamie if you don't want to that's ok ...

Jamie: No I have to be brave for my mother and father

Greg: Ok Jamie but if it gets to be to much we can stop ok

Jamie: Ok

Warrick: Jamie if your ready we can go start

Jamie: Ok

Warrick: Do you remember what happened Friday night

Jamie: My mom and dad were in there room, I was in mine, I was finishing a paper for my class, I dropped my book and the next thing I knew some guy was in my room, he pushed me against the wall and banged my head a couple times everything went black

Jamie has tears falling down her face, Nick and Sara really hate this but tehy know that they can not comfort her until she has told them everything

Warrick: Jamie do you want to stop

Jamie: No you need to know

Greg: Ok Jamie what is the next thing you do remember

Jamie: Um I woke he was standing in the corner I asked him where I was and he didn't answer, I begged him to let me go, but he only got mad he picked up a chair and threw at across the room, then he left

Warrick: That's good Jamie, can you tell us anything else

Jamie's tears were starting to go away

Jamie: He said it was my fault that mom and dad got rid of him, I knew he was going to hurt me so, I untied the ropes and I stood in the dark corner he came back with food and water when his back was turned I ran, he caught me and tied me back up, I spit in his face he snapped he hit me over and over again and I uh I can't remember anything else after that

Greg: Jamie you were very brave but I can see that you have cuts on your hands can you tell us how you got them

Jamie: When I woke up there was food and water, I ate the food and drank the water, I was so scared I undid the ropes and grabbed the lamp that was in the room and I took out the light bulb, I stood in the corner and when he came back in, he said it was time to go, that's when I hit him on the head with the lamp and smashed the light bulb in his face, and I ran that's when I saw Nick and Sara pull in

Warrick: Jamie this is the last question then were done ok

Jamie nods her head

Warrick: Did Keller say where he was going to take you

Jamie: No

Warrick: Ok were done now Jamie

Just as they finished talking Grissom walked into the break room

Grissom: Hey guys

They all say hi back, Jamie stiffens they all sense the uneasiness of the situation, so Nick decides to take control of the situation

Nick: Grissom this is Jamie, Jamie this is Grissom our boss

Grissom: Hi Jamie

Jamie: Hi

Grissom: Ok guys look its been almost two days since you have gotten any sleep, so go on home and get some rest we can continue in the morning ok

They nod their heads and Grissom leaves

Jamie: I have to go to the bathroom

Sara: Are you ok

Jamie: Yeah

Sara: Ok come on

Sara walks Jamie down the hall and to the bathroom, Jamie goes into the bathroom leaving Sara outside and quickly runs into the stall before throwing up, Sara hears this and goes in the bathroom as quietly as she can she hears the toilet flush and finds Jamie sitting on the floor with her head agianst the wall

Sara: Jamie are you ok

Jamie: Yeah

Sara: Jamie, you just threw up you're not ok

Jamie: I'm sorry I shouldn't have thrown up

Sara: Jamie don't be sorry, you want to tell me why you threw up

Jamie: He said go home

Sara: Are you talking about Grissom

Jamie: Yeah

Sara: Why did that make you throw up

Jamie: Where am I going to go, my mom and dad are dead I have no family, what's going to happen to me

Sara: Oh Jamie I'm sorry

Jamie: Please don't be sorry you didn't kill my family

Sara: Look Jamie I know how you are feeling ok I went through something very close to what are going through, I'm not going to sit here and say that is going to be easy to get over this because its not, Jamie its going to be hard but we are going to be here for you and we are going to help you get through this

Jamie: You didn't answer my question

Sara: If you want you can stay with me ok

Jamie: I'd like that

Sara: Ok come on lets get out of here

Jamie: Sara please don't tell anyone about this

Sara: My lips are sealed

Jamie and Sara walk back tot eh break room after a couple more minutes in the bathroom

Nick: Hey you ok you were in there for awhile

Jamie: Uh yeah

Sara looks at Nick and her eyes tell him the whole story

Nick: Ok

Sara: Nick I am going to take Jamie home with me tonight ok

Nick: Yeah sure, well are you ready

Jamie: Yeah

Sara: In a minute I have to get something out of my locker, you wanna come Jamie

Jamie nods her head and the three of them walk to the locker room together, after Sara gets a couple things they walk out to their Denali's Nick opens the doors for both Sara and Jamie, when Nick does so for Sara Jamie notices that Sara is blushing, but doesn't say anything

Nick: Well my two lovely ladies have a wonderful evening and Jamie please keep Sara out of trouble

Jamie laughs at the comment as Sara smacks Nick playfully on the arm

Nick: Ow Sar that hurt

Sara: What's the matter cowboy did the little lady hurt you

Nick: No you did not hurt me Sar

Jamie was still laughing as she watched the two play around, Nick and Sara locked eyes, they both had a look of relief when they heard Jamie laughing at their playfulness

Sara: All right cowboy we'll see you tomorrow ok

Nick: All right, you two have fun and if you need anything I mean anything call ok

Sara: We will Nick, but I think we'll be ok tonight

Jamie: Bye Nick

Nick: Bye Jamie

With their final goodbyes Sara pulled out of the parking garage and headed home

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok see that little GO button its just begging you to review for me, reviews are much appreciated thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok here is chapter 7 I thought that I needed a break from the case so this chapter is all about Sara and Jamie. I would like to thank the following:**

**Heartagram: Thank you so much for the review, and the snickers is coming I promise**

**Hell Night: Thank you for the review.**

**csicrazy11: Well thank you and if you enjoyed Sara in the last chapter than you'll love her in this one.**

**Jenuine: Thank you for the review.**

**Mma63: Well thanks I know I love it when Nick and Sara flirt its so cute.**

**Nickysbabygirl2: Thank you for reading I hope you'll continue to read this story.**

**SaraSidleStokes: Thank you for the sweet review.**

**iloveyou: Thank you for the reviews it means a lot to me.**

**And as always thanks to everyone at talkcsi, thanks everyone.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Int. Sara's Apartment**

Sara pulls into the parking space and her and Jamie walk into the apartment complex, when the arrive at Sara's apartment Sara pulls out her keys and opens the door to her apartment.

Sara: Jamie make yourself comfortable ok

Jamie: Ok

Jamie walks into the living room and sits on the couch, she grabs a throw pillow and hugs it against her chest.

Sara: Jamie are you hungry

Jamie: Yes

Sara: I don't have much here so how about I call in some pizza

Jamie: I'd like that

Sara; What would you like on the pizza

Jamie: Cheese

Sara: Ok I'll call it in

Jamie: Ok, Sara can I please take a shower

Sara: Sure thing, the bathroom is down the hall the second door on your left, right next to the bathroom is the linen closet the towels are in there

Sara walks into the living room and sits on the couch next to Jamie

Jamie: Ok, um Sara I have no clothes to change into

Sara: All right well I think I can fix that, now you go get in the shower and I get you some clothes after I call in the pizza

Jamie: Ok and Sara thanks for everything

Sara: Your welcome Jamie

Jamie walks down the hall and gets some towels then heads into the bathroom, Sara then calls in the pizza and walks into her rooms and gets some clothes for Jamie, then she walks over to bathroom and knocks on the door.

Sara: Jamie I am going to leave the clothes outside the bathroom door for you ok

Jamie: Ok thanks Sara

Sara leaves the clothes right outside the bathroom door and walks back into the living room

About ten minutes later there is a knock at the door, Sara gets up and walks over to the door after she grabs some cash, she pays the pizza guy and brings the pizza into the living room and places it on the coffee table then she goes out and gets two paper plates and some cups and some soda

Sara: Jamie the pizza is here

Jamie: Ok I am almost done Sara

About five minutes later Jamie emerges from the bathroom

Sara: You feel better now

Jamie: Much, I feel clean, thank you

Sara: Jamie there is no need to thank me

Jamie: Yes there is you are taking me in and feeding me, you have done so much for me thank you Sara

Sara: Oh Jamie its no problem I am happy to help you and besides I know what it's like to lose the people you love the most

Sara and Jamie get some pizza and sit down and begin to eat

Jamie: Sara can I ask you a question

Sara: Sure

Jamie: You said that you know what its like to lose someone you love, what did you mean

Sara: When I was a little girl I grew up with a very abusive father, he hit my mom all the time but sometimes he would come after me, so one night my mom and dad got into a fight about me, my father chased me upstairs, I ran into their room, a couple minutes later they were both in there, I was under the bed, then all of a sudden my mother pulled out this knife and stabbed my father, she killed him, when the police got there I wouldn't come out and when they finally got me to come out my mother wouldn't look at me, they placed me in a foster home till I was old enough to make it on my own

Jamie: I'm sorry

Sara: Why are you sorry Jamie

Jamie has tears forming in her eyes but is desperately trying to keep them at bay

Jamie: Because you are listening to me when you have you own problems

Jamie begins to cry, Sara moves over to her and gives her a hug

Sara: Jamie listen to me I had a bad life ok but I got through it what's done is done, if I could change it I would but I can't, its going to take some time to get over it but you will and I am always going to be here to listen to your problems

Jamie: Thank you Sara its nice to know that you care

Sara: Your welcome

Jamie stops crying and looks at Sara

Jamie: Sara can I ask you another question

Sara: Sure Jamie

Jamie: Are you and Nick dating

Sara coughs a little at the question and her face turns bright red

Sara: Um no were not why do you ask

Jamie: Just the way you two act when you are near each other, it reminds me of my parents

Sara: I can see where you would think that

Jamie: Do you like him

Sara: Yes as a friend and a co-worker

Jamie: Thats not what I meant

Sara: Uh what did you mean then

Jamie: Do you like him more than a friend

Sara: Jamie if I tell you, you have to promise not to say anything ok

Jamie: Ok I promise

Sara: I really like Nick

Jamie: Do you_ love_ him

Sara: Yes I love him

Jamie: Well does he feel the same way

Sara: I don't know Jamie

Jamie: Well haven't you told him how you feel

Sara: No

Jamie: Why not

Sara: I haven't had the best luck with men and relationships, and I really don't want to be rejected again

Jamie: Oh well I don't think that Nick would ever hurt you

Sara: And why do you think that

Jamie: I have seen the way he looks at you

Sara: Really, hey are you interrogating me

Jamie: No, I was just wondering

Sara: I see, are you finished you dinner

Jamie: Yeah

Sara gets up and starts to clean up but Jamie stops her

Jamie: Sara I can clean up it's the least I can do

Sara: You can help but I am not going to let you clean this up by yourself

Jamie: Ok

After a couple minutes they finish cleaning up and go back into the living room

Sara: Jamie I am going to run in and take a shower you can watch tv or whatever you want ok

Jamie: Ok

Sara walks down the hall and gets in the shower, meanwhile Jamie picks up the forensics journal that is sitting on the table and begins reading, about fifteen minutes later Sara come out

Sara: Hey whatcha reading

Jamie: Your forensics journal, its really interesting

Sara: Yeah, and to think I get teased about reading those things

Jamie tries to suppress a yawn but fails

Sara: Are you tired

Jamie: Yeah a little

Sara: It is late, well come on I'll show you to the spare bedroom

Jamie and Sara and walk down the hall and into the spare bedroom, Jamie climbs into the bed and covers up

Sara: Good night Jamie

Jamie: Good night Sara and thanks again

Sara: Your welcome now get some sleep, we will have a lot of work to do tomorrow

Jamie: Ok

With that Jamie closes her eyes and falls into a peaceful sleep, Sara walks into her room and falls asleep too.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK that's it for this chapter I hope you all enjoyed it and will leave me a review. I will love you forever if you do. Thanks again!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ok I know that it seems like forever since I updated, but with work and school it made it pretty much impossible to write this chapter. Well I want to extend a special thank you to everyone who has stuck with me. I'd also like to thank anyone who has read any of my stories. Well enough from me I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. Thanks again y'all!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara is sleeping soundly when she is woken by someone singing, she gets up and walks out into the kitchen to find Jamie making breakfast and singing with the radio

Sara: Good morning Jamie

Jamie: Good morning Sara

Sara: Did you sleep okay?

Jamie: Yeah I'm sorry I woke you up

Sara: Don't apologize Jamie I needed to get up for work anyway, well whatcha making

Jamie: Blueberry pancakes, is that okay

Sara: Mmm that sounds wonderful, I am going to change for work I'll be back in a couple minutes ok

Jamie: Ok Sara

Sara walks back into her bedroom and changes into her work clothes and then goes into the bathroom and fixes her hair before walking out into the kitchen

Sara: Mmm something smells good

Jamie: The pancakes are ready if you want to go sit at the table I'll bring them into you

Sara: Jamie how about I grab the plates and bring them to you okay

Jamie: Ok I guess

Sara grabs two plates and takes them into Jamie, who gives each of them two pancakes, then they both walk into the kitchen and eat their breakfast, after they finish they clean-up and they head off to the lab

**Int. Lab**

Jamie and Sara walk into the break room, Nick, Warrick, and Greg are sitting at the table discussing Jamie's case, Nick hears someone clear their throat and stops talking, and looks up

Nick: Sara, Jamie how are my two favorite women this morning

Sara: Were good Nick

Jamie: We brought breakfast

Greg: Do my ears deceive me or did you say that you brought food

Jamie laughs at Greg

Sara: No Greg your hearing is fine Jamie and I brought breakfast

Warrick: Come on, we men need our food so we keep in shape

Sara: Warrick you men are far from malnourished

Jamie laughs again and gives each of the guys a paper plate then stacks three blueberry pancakes on each of their plates

Nick: Mmm these are delicious

Warrick: I agree

Greg: Where did you get them guys

Sara: We didn't but them Jamie made them

Jamie blushed a little as the guys looked at her

Nick: Jamie these are delicious

Warrick: Yeah these are so good that I think we are going to stop ordering take out and start asking you to cook for us

Jamie: Thank you

Greg: No thank you

Jamie: Well I am glad you liked them, does anyone want anymore before I go find your bosses

Nick: Exactly how many did you make

Jamie: Almost three dozen

Warrick: Are you crazy girl

Jamie: I got a little carried away this morning, when I get sad I cook I guess it's like a stress release

Nick: Well keep 'em coming girl I'm hungry

Warrick: Same here

Greg: Me three

Sara: When aren't you guys hungry

Nick: Sara we are men we need are strength

Sara: I hear you Nick

Jamie gives each of the guys another pancake when Grissom and Catherine walk in

Catherine: I knew I smelt food

Jamie: Um how many pancakes would you two like

Catherine: I'll take two Jamie

Grissom: Two's fine with me

Jamie hands the two their plates, after everyone is finished and a couple more praises, Jamie starts to clean up, she grabs the plates off the table and heads over to the trash can when she feels two hands on her shoulders, she jumps a little bit and turns around

Nick: Hey I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you

Jamie: No I'm sorry I shouldn't have jumped

Nick: Don't apologize, why don't you go sit down and we'll clean up okay

Jamie started to protest but stopped when the others told her they could at least clean up, she walked over to the couch and quickly became engrossed in a forensic's journal that was sitting on the table, a couple minutes later someone clears there throat and Jamie looks up

Warrick: Looks like we are going to have another Sidle on our hands

Greg: Yeah if she keeps this up we'll have to hide all of those forensic's journals

They all laugh at the comment

Jamie: I'm sorry I didn't mean to get so engrossed

Grissom: Don't apologize its good to see you expanding your horizons

Jamie looks at each one of their faces, something is up but she just can't put her finger on it

Jamie: What aren't you telling me

They all look around at each other before Nick speaks up

Nick: Jamie uh the local police caught Keller we just need you to do a line-up

The color just drains out of Jamie's face, she sits there in shock until she fells someone shaking her

Nick: Jamie are you okay

Jamie: Yeah, when do you want me to do the line-up

Grissom: Today Jamie

Jamie: Oh okay, we'll what time today

Grissom: We are ready if you are

Jamie: Ok you lead the way

**Observation Room**

Nick: Jamie you can see them but they can't see you okay

Jamie: Okay

Sara: Are you ready

Jamie: Yeah

Jamie closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before opening her eyes, she studies each one carefully, her breathing increases as she stares at number four, the color that had returned to her face quickly drained from her face again

Jamie: Number 4

Brass: Jamie are you sure

Jamie: Yes please excuse me

Jamie left the room as quickly as she could, she felt confined again and ran to the steps that indicated the led to the roof, and rushed up them, she needed to be able to breathe fresh air again, Nick and Sara had thought she went into the bathroom to get sick, however when she didn't return Sara went into the bathroom and saw that she wasn't in there

Sara: Nick Jamie isn't in the bathroom

Nick: Where in the world is she

Sara: I don't know but we need to find her

With that Sara searched the lab, on a hunch Nick went up to the roof, what he saw broke his heart, Jamie was sitting on the ground with her knees drawn to her chest, sobs wracked her body so bad that she was shaking, she was so upset that she didn't hear the footsteps behind her

Nick: Jamie

Jamie was startled and jumped she hadn't thought that anyone would come looking for her, when she turned around and saw Nick standing there she just broke down, Nick sat down next to her and held her close, neither said a word until Jamie's sobs slowly tapered off

Jamie: I'm sorry I shouldn't have taken off like that

Nick: Don't apologize, you did have us worried when we couldn't find you

Jamie: I felt trapped again I just I just couldn't ...

Nick: Jamie its okay after you ran off we went in and confronted him with the evidence and he confessed its over now

Jamie: Okay

Nick: Come on its getting a little cold out here lets go back in I'm sure that everyone is worried about ya

Jamie: Okay

With that the two walked back in and went into the break room where the others were, as they entered they all looked at Jamie with worried expressions upon their faces

Jamie: Sorry you guys

Sara: Its okay Jamie are you feeling better now

Jamie: Yeah I just wanted to thank you all for everything

Grissom: For what Jamie

Jamie: Everything catching him

Catherine: Jamie you get most of the credit here

Warrick: Cath's right girl you did the hard part

Jamie: Still thank you

Grissom: You're welcome

Jamie yawns and it doesn't go unnoticed by the group

Catherine: I think you have had enough excitement for today

Grissom: Catherine's right Sara how about you take Jamie home and let her get some rest

Sara: Okay come on Jamie

Jamie: Okay

Nick walks Sara and Jamie out to the Denali and tells them goodbye before Sara drives off

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK so that was Chapter 8 I hope you will leave a review for me, and for anyone who has stuck with me,I promised Snickers and Chapter 9 is full of Snicker goodness, so I hope you will stick with me a little while longer. So I would be forever indebted to you if you left me a review please!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Okay I know I promised to post sooner this time but with family issues and my writers block it took me longer to post.

JD- thanks for the reivew

csicrazy11- thanks for the paragraph review i loved it

iloveyou- thanks for reading

I am sure that there are more people out there who have read this and reviewed, thanks to all of you too. Reviews mean a lot to me, more than you know sometimes they are all that get me through the day.

A/N2: I just wanted to tell you all that I cried when I wrote this don't know why but I did I know that was random but I thought you should know how stupid I can be.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Jamie told Sara that she was feeling much better and wanted to go back to the lab, fortunately this worked out well since Sara had just been called back into work.

**INT. Lab**

Jamie sauntered back into the break room where she found Warrick Brown reading a report or something of that nature, as he heard the footsteps approach he glanced up

Jamie: Hey Warrick

Warrick: Hey Jamie what are you doing here

Jamie: I wanted to come back and Sara got called back so I thought I'd come too

Warrick eyed her suspiciously and knew that something else was on her mind

Warrick: What else

Jamie: Nothing just thinking

Warrick: About what

Jamie: How I could thank Nick and Sara

Warrick: Well what were you thinking about doing to thank them

Jamie: I wanted to hook them up, Sara told me the other night that she loves Nick...

Warrick's mouth hung open as Jamie's eyes widened when she realized what she said

Jamie: Oops I don't think that I was supposed to say anything

Warrick: You're sure she said_ love_

Jamie: Yes but she doesn't think he feels the same way

Warrick: Well I have it on good authority that he loves her too

Jamie: They need to get together they were meant to be

Warrick: Glad to see that you can see it too

Jamie: I need a plan

Warrick looks a Jamie with a smirk on his face, he then proceeds to tell her what he had planned

**INT. DNA **

Warrick walks into the DNA lab to find Nick and Sara waiting on the DNA match

Nick: Hey bro

Warrick: Hey guys did Jamie tell you she left

Sara: She what

Warrick: Yeah I just saw her leave with some guy like ten minutes ago

Just then Nick hears Catherine calling for him, he gets up and leaves for a minute as does Warrick, Nick returns a couple minutes later

**INT. Tangiers**

Warrickand Jamie are getting everything ready for there plan, once everything is set up and in place, Warrick pulls out his cell phone and dials Nick's number

Nick: Stokes

Warrick: Hey Nick is Sara there with you

Nick: Yeah why

Warrick: I just got called out to this triple homicide and I need some help

Nick: Yeah I'll tell her, where are you at

Warrick: Tangiers the Ball room C

Nick: All right see ya in a few

Warrick: Bye man

Nick: Bye

Warrick hangs up the phone and tells Jamie that they will be soon

**EXT. Tangiers**

Warrick and Jamie are standing outside when Nick and Sara pull up

Nick: Hey Warrick

Warrick: Hey look who I found

Sara: Jamie what are you doing here

Jamie: Um my friend wanted to go out I thought it would be okay are you mad

Sara: No I was worried you didn't tell me

Jamie: I know

Nick just watched as Sara interacted with Jamie he admitted that he never seen the motherly side of Sara before and he wouldn't mind getting to see it more often

Nick: Well what about the crime scene

Warrick: False alarm lets go

They all turn to leave and head back to the lab

**INT. Lab**

Jamie: Sara I need to go shopping I need a dress

Sara: Well I am sure that we can go come on I'll tell Grissom then we can go okay

Sara tells Grissom that her and Jamie will be back in a bit

**INT. Store**

Jamie: Oh Sara look at this it will look great on you come on go try it on

Sara: Jamie you needed a dress not me

Jamie: Sara please I need one because I am treating all of you out to dinner its my way of thanking you and I don't think I saw in dresses in your closet please try it on

Sara: Jamie this is what we do you don't have to take us to dinner

Jamie: Sara please I need to please go try on the dress

Sara: Ok Jamie

Sara looked at herself in the mirror, she couldn't help but think that the dress made her look good, it was a black floor length dress very simple and nothing to over the top, she heard Jamie calling her to come out so she could see it

Jamie: Oh Sara you look beautiful

Sara: Thank you Jamie

Jamie: Sara you have to buy it okay, and don't worry I already got my dress and I paid for it now come on

Sara paid for the dress and gathered both of them up and left

**INT. Lab**

Meanwhile back at the lab warrick had already convinced Nick to go tonight, needless to say Warrick and Jamie's plan was working quite nicely, Jamie and Sara had arrived back and found Warrick and Nick in the break room

Nick: So what's this about you taking us to dinner Jamie

Jamie: I wanted to say thank you I thought treating you all to dinner would be a good idea

Warrick: Well thanks Jamie so where are we meeting

Jamie: I booked Ball Room C at the Tangiers everyone will be there at 8:00 okay

With that said Jamie left the room with a smile on her face

**INT. Tangiers Ball Room C**

Nick and Sara arrive at the same time, both enter to find nobody around they assumed that they were already in the ballroom, and made there way to Ball Room C

Sara: Nick where is everybody

Nick: I don't know

Sara: Nick this is kinda creepy

Nick: I'm sure there around

They finally reached the correct room and when they opened the doors they were shocked, there was no one there, the room was dimly lit, one table had roses on it and a card, the two made there way inside and Nick picked up the card and began to read it out loud

"Nick and Sara,

I know that this isn't what you expected I am sorry for misleading you but you two needed a push in the right direction. Nick, Sara loves you, and Sara, Nick loves you, I know you both will try and kill me the next time you see me but oh well you were meant to be together so please give it a chance for me.

Love Always,

Jamie"

Sara looked like she could have died right there and so did Nick they stood there just soaking up what had been said before Nick broke the silence

Nick: Sara...

Sara: Yes Nick

Nick: Do you love me

Sara: Yes Nick I have for sometime now

Sara turned her head away not wanting to be rejected again, when she felt Nick's fingers gently lift her chin so that she was facing him

Nick: Good

Sara looked at him with confusion in her eyes

Sara: Nick what do you mean "Good"

Nick: Sara I love you too

Sara was emotionally drained she felt like crying all that Jamie had done for her and Nick and now Nick telling her that he loved her, she didn't realize a tear that slipped down her cheek until Nick gently wiped it away

Nick: Don't cry Sar

Sara: I'm sorry Nick this is just so amazing, I never thought you would like _me_

Nick: You're right Sar I could never like you...

Sara looked up at him in disbelief, her eyes were wide open and shock was written all over her face, Nick just smiled at her reaction and let out a little chuckle

Nick: because I love you Sar

Sara let out a breath that she didn't realize she was hold and sighed, Nick wrapped his arms around her and just held her, just then a light melody came on

Nick: Well Miss Sidle care to dance

Nick offered his arm to her and she readily accepted

Sara: Oh Nick I would love to

The couple danced until the music stopped and they heard clapping coming from behind them they both turned around to see Warrick, Catherine, Greg, Jim, Gil, and Jamie come out from the closed doors

Warrick: Its about time guys

Catherine: Yeah it took you guys long enough

The couple hugged each of their friends then turned their attention to Jamie who looked like she was very uncomfortable

Nick: Thank you Jamie

Jamie: Your not mad

Sara: Oh Jamie if it weren't for you I don't think Nick and I would have ever gotten together

Jamie: I had help

Nick: Help doing what

Jamie: I knew that Sara loved you but Warrick told me that you loved Sara and then we filled in everybody else and they helped set it all up

Nick and Sara pulled Jamie close and hugged her as if she were there child, after awhile they released her

Jamie: I promised you guys dinner so here you go

A couple waiters brought out enough food for the entire gang they ate dinner in silence, until it came time for the bill

Nick: Jamie give me the check

Jamie: No I said it was my treat

Warrick took the check from Jamie and said that dinner was on him that there was to be no arguing. After a couple of dances the gang was exhausted and decided to head home for the night, since Nick had driven to Sara's and they car pooled Nick, Jamie, and Sara left together

After a while of driving the trio arrived at Sara's apartment, Nick walked them up being the gentlemen that he was refused to let them go up by themselves, once at her apartment there was an awkward silence, Jamie went inside and Nick and Sara shared their first kiss, it was tender and sweet, when the need for air became too much they pulled back and said their goodbyes

**INT. Sara's Apartment**

Sara walked in to find Jamie sitting on the couch with a smile on her face

Sara: Jamie I wanted to thank you

Jamie: No need to thank me

Sara: Yes I do, however, I'm going to kill you because you told Nick when you promised you wouldn't

Sara and Jamie started laughing at the same time, eventually the laughter subsided and Jamie was the first to break the silence

Jamie: Sara I am glad you and Nick are together

Sara: Me too Jamie me too come on lets go to bed

The two quickly changed and said goodnight before they went into each of their bedrooms and went to bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As always thanks for reading I hope y'all enjoyed and will leave me a reivew, keep in mind that they make me feel really good and help me get through the day.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Okay I finally updated when I said I was going to yay! I am very sad to say that there is only one more chapter after this but there will be a sequel I promise. So I would like to personally thank everyone who has reviewed and who ahs stuck with me it means a lot.

Finally I would like to extend my deepest thanks to **Lala** and **MrsEads** if it weren't for you two then who knows when and if this chapter would have gotten done.

Well without any further ado here is chapter 10 I hope you all enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After sleeping peacefully for the first time in a long time Jamie woke up and padded down the hall to Sara's room where the door was shut, she quietly opened the door to find Nick and Sara cuddled up under the blankets she quickly closed the door quietly and went to the kitchen.

Jamie was digging around in the cupboards looking for something to eat, she finally found some waffle mix and began to make some waffles.

The aroma filled the air and traveled throughout the small apartment and into Sara's bedroom. Sara awoke to the aroma of food startled they realized that Jamie was awake and probably didn't know that Nick was there.

"Nick... Nick come on wake up" Sara said while shaking Nick's shoulder

"Hmm"

"Nick come on wake up" Sara said again

Nick didn't budge so Sara decided to try something else, Nick felt her lips brush against his and he quickly responded just as he was about to deepen the kiss Sara pulled back

"Good to see you finally woke up" she said with a light chuckle

"I had to someone was kissing me, now where was I" Nick stated as he kissed Sara again

Sara pulled back and looked deep into his eyes

"Nick Jamie's awake and she doesn't know you're here, you have to get dressed"

"Sar where am I going to go in case you didn't notice there is no windows in your room"

"Oh man I'll go and try to distract Jamie"

"Come on Sara were together now I think Jamie expected this"

Just then a knock sounded at the door followed by Jamie's voice

"Nick Sara are you two decent yet"

"Um just a minute Jamie" Sara said while gathering up there clothes, she threw Nick his and they quickly got dressed

Jamie entered when she heard Sara say that they were decent

"Man you two slept long I thought you were going to sleep all day"

"Jamie how did you know Nick was here"

Jamie had a smug smile on her face and replied

"I saw you give him the key last night Sara"

Sara's face turned a bright shade of red and Nick got a little flushed

"And I saw you two cuddled up this morning"

"Oh okay" said a very stunned Sara

"Man Sar she could be a CSI she didn't miss one piece of evidence"

With that statement Jamie turned a bright shade of red and quickly told the two that breakfast was ready, she quickly left the room and went into the kitchen.

Meanwhile Nick and Sara stayed in the bedroom discussing some things that Jamie didn't need to know about at least not yet that would come later on in the day

Jamie had just finished her waffles when Nick and Sara came out of the bedroom, they sat down and ate there pancakes in silence until Jamie broke the silence

"This is nice my family used to do this all the time eat breakfast together" Nick and Sara exchanged a knowing glance, then looked over to Jamie who had tears welling up in her eyes

"It is nice kinda like were a family" said Nick

That was all it took and the tears that Jamie tried to prevent cascaded down her cheeks, she quickly excused herself and went to the bathroom.

About ten minutes Jamie returned to the table and quickly apologized for her little outburst.

"Don't worry about it darlin' now look at the time we better get to work or else Grissom will have our butts" replied Nick hoping that it would cheer her up

Jamie laughed at Nicks comment and started to clean up. A couple minutes later the trio finished cleaning up and headed to work.

Surprisingly the car ride to the lab was quiet that all changed when the trio walked into break room of the lab.

"Nick Sara Jamie you're here" said Greg

Jamie tried so hard not to laugh but a chuckle managed to escape

"What's so funny" asked Greg

"Greg have you checked out your hair lately"

"Yeah why"

"It's green" said Jamie no longer able to hide back her laughs

"I know I dyed it that color"

"Well green is a good color for ya Greg" said Sara as she joined Jamie who was laughing so hard that tears were coming out of her eyes

"Okay guys I get it you think its funny"

"No Greg I really like" said Jamie giving him an authentic smile

"Why thank you Jamie"

Grissom Catherine, and Warrick all entered the break room a couple minutes later

"Okay before we get started I have an announcement to make" said Grissom

Everybody turned and looked at Grissom

"Jamie it has come to our attention that you want to become a teacher is that correct?"

Jamie nods

"Well then on behalf of the CSI lab we would like to present this to you"

Grissom hands Jamie an envelope and eyes each of them suspiciously before taking the envelope

"What is this?" she asks

"Open it and find out" says Nick

Jamie opens it up and finds a check, she pulls it out and looks at it before looking back up tears filling her eyes

"I can't accept this"

"Why not?" asks Warrick

"It's too much I can't take this from you" Jamie says as tears fall freely from her eyes

"Jamie you deserve this you have overcome so much over such a short amount of time" says Catherine

"I know I have but it just doesn't feel right"

"Jamie I want you to take this money and go to college make your parents proud, if they were here right now what do you think they would say?" says Nick

"They would want me to take the money and go to college" said Jamie as the tears slowly begin to die down

"All right then take the money and get a college education doing what you love"

"I will thank you all of you"

Jamie gets up from her spot and hugs everybody, as she sits down Nick and Sara get up

"Now that Grissom has made his announcement Sara and I would like to make ours"

"Jamie we know that in a year you will be an adult but Nick and I have talked this through and we wanted to know if you would like to become my daughter?"

Jamie stood there stunned the tears that had faded away came back full force she managed to shake her head yes.

"Oh good Jamie if you want we can meet with the lady today and get things rolling." said Sara

"Thank you so much" Jamie said as she ran over and gave Sara the biggest hug, the two stood like that for the longest time before Jamie pulled away tears still falling from her eyes.

Jamie was so thankful, she wished that Sara would adopt her but didn't think she would, though many things were running through her mind she was still so grateful that these people who she literally met less than a month ago, cared so much that they are helping her get her college education and now the women she had admired asked her if she wanted to be her daughter, it was all getting to her and she felt suffocated like she couldn't breathe, she had to get out

"I'm sorry I need a minute" with that said Jamie quickly left the room and headed for the roof

Once up on the roof Jamie began taking deep breathes to come herself down, when she felt her nerves settling down she sat down on the ground and stared out at the Las Vegas sky, she was so caught up in the beauty of it that she didn't hear the door open

"Jamie?" asked a very concerned Sara

"Yeah Sara"

"Are you okay you have been gone for a while now?" asked Sara as she took a seat beside Jamie

"I'm fine sorry I guess I lost track of time"

"I'm sorry if Nick and I put to much pressure on you"

"You didn't I am just shocked that you want me to be your daughter Sara"

"Why wouldn't I want you as my daughter Jamie?"

"I don't know I'm just being silly I guess"

"You are being silly Jamie,anybody would behave to be crazy tonot to want you astheir daughter"

"Thank you Sara" Jamie said while hugging Sara

"You are welcome Jamie now lets go inside before you catch a cold or something"

"Yes mom"

Sara looked at Jamie and smiled as did Jamie and the two made there way back to the break room.

They entered the break room only to find that nobody was around.

"I wonder where everybody went" said Jamie

"I don't know maybe they got called out to a scene"

Just then the lights that were dimmed were turned back up and everyone jumped out from there hiding places and shouted

"Congratulations"

Jamie was taken aback the last time she felt so much love was when her parents were still alive, she snapped back into reality when she felt someone hugging her, she hugged them back, she gave everyone a hug before they were called out to there crime scenes.

Jamie stayed with Greg and not four hours after the CSI's had left Jamie fell asleep in the DNA lab Greg carried her into the break room and covered her up with a blanket.

Later on the CSI's came back to find Jamie asleep on the couch, Nick and Sara made their way to the DNA lab

"Hey Greg" the two greeted

"Hey"

"How long has she been asleep?" asked Nick

"About four hours, I thought she would be more comfortable on the couch then slouched over teh deskin here"

"All right these are for you Greg" Sara said as she handed him their evidence samples

A couple hours had past when Grissom finally told the others to go home since there was nothing more they could do tonight. Nick carried Jamie out to the Denali and the trio headed home.

Once they arrived at Sara's apartment Nick once again carried Jamie into the house and took Jamie into her room and laid her on her bed. He kissed her forehead and Sara sat down next to her on the bed.

"Goodnight Jamie I love you"

"I love you Jamie" said Nick

"I love you to mom and dad" replied Jamie

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All right that was chapter 10 I hope y'all enjoyed it and I hope you will leave me a review. Again sadly there will only be one more chapter after this.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey y'all I just wanted to extend my deepest thanks to all of you, especially **MrsEads**, and **Lala**. If it weren't for you two I don't think I would have ever finished this story, so thanks for everything. Sadly, I have decided that it is time I ended this story. I am very proud of how far I have come writing-wise, and I have to say that is because of all of you. Thank y'all so much for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy the ending.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Less than two months ago, Jamie was a happy-go-lucky teenager. As she lay in her bed, she couldn't help but think of those wonderful times that she spent with her parents. Ever since the day Sara adopted Jamie, she couldn't help but think that her parents would have wanted this for her. Much to everyone's surprise, Jamie had taken to Sara and Nick extremely well.

_A Couple Months Later_

"What about this one?" asked Nick.

"Oh, Nicky it's gorgeous, but are you sure we can afford it?" asked a very excited Sara.

"Sara I **know** we can afford it," stated Nick.

Sara picked up on the mischievous tone in his voice and called him on it.

"Nick, what did you do?"

"I already bought it, Sara."

"You bought that house?" Sara questioned, wanting to make sure she had heard him right.

"Yes I did, so what do you think?"

"Oh God Nick, I love it!"

"Well, come on, let's go check out our new home," Nick said while practically dragging Sara into their new house.

After the couple went through the entire house, they decided that they should head back to the lab, where Jamie was supposed to be meeting them.

The two got back to the lab about an hour before Jamie was supposed to get there; they quickly went to the break room, where the rest of the gang was hanging out.

"So, what did he do, Sara?" asked Warrick with a certain tone in his voice that Sara couldn't quite place.

"Why do you ask, Warrick?"

"I don't know, you just seem extra happy."

"Is it a crime for my girlfriend to be happy?"

The others just looked at the happy couple, knowing that something was up, but instead of pressing the issue, they waited for them to continue.

"He bought us a house!" squealed Sara.

After Sara's confession Catherine squealed just as loud as Sara had done. Once the two women had calmed down, there were congratulations all around.

"Is there a Jamie Sidle here?" asked a voice from behind the gang.

Sara turned around and looked at the source of the voice, and saw that it was a delivery person.

"No, she isn't, but I am her mother. Can I help you?"

"Yes, please make sure that she gets this," the gentleman replied while handing Sara an envelope.

"Sure thing, thank you."

With that said, the gentleman turned around and left the room.

"What is that, Sar?"

"It looks like a letter from UNLV."

Just then, Jamie arrived and greeted all of them. Then she noticed what appeared to be a letter from a college.

"Sara, what is that?"

"Its for you, it's from UNLV."

"Oh wow, they got back to me faster than I expected," Jamie stated.

"Well, here ya go. Open it up and find out what it says," Sara replied while handing Jamie the envelope.

"Okay, here goes nothing."

Jamie took a deep breath before opening the letter. She slowly pulled out the letter and read it. Tears filled her eyes and her face dropped.

The others waited in anticipation, and when they saw her face drop, so did theirs.

"Jamie, I'm sorry," Nick said in a gentle tone.

As Jamie listened to the others say how sorry they were, she folded up the letter and placed it back into the envelope. She just couldn't help but let them think she didn't get accepted.

Jamie looked up at each of them and tried to hold in her laughter, but she just couldn't. She began laughing as hard as she could. The others were so confused that Sara grabbed the envelope and pulled out the letter. Soon after, she broke down in tears, passed around the letter and pretty soon everyone was in tears.

Jamie finally stopped laughing and noticed that Sara and the others were crying. They were crying for her. Jamie couldn't understand this. Her real parents never really cried for her, so seeing them crying upset her, she wasn't sure why they were crying, but she then realized how much all of them cared for her and she began to cry too.

"Jamie, what's wrong?" asked Sara when she noticed the tears rolling down Jamie's face.

"Oh, nothing."

"Then why are you crying?" asked Nick.

"I just... I am so happy that I got to meet all of you."

Jamie then walked over and hugged every one of them, all the while everybody crying, having seen this young girl go through everything she has and yet still keeping a positive outlook on life.

"This calls for a celebration!" stated Greg, already blaring some of his music throughout the break room.

"I second that," stated Catherine.

After awhile of celebrating, things became a bit quieter. Nick stood up and got down on one knee in front of Sara before pulling out a small velvet box from his pants pocket.

Whatever noise was going on was quickly stopped at that moment.

"Sara, I love you with all my heart. The day you showed up here, I knew I found my soul mate, so Sara Sidle, will you marry me?"

The End

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok I know that was mean but I do plan on writing a sequel so if you would like to know the answer please leave me a review. Once again thanks for reading and reviewing it means a lot to me. I hope those of you who read this will stick with me throughout the sequel. Thanks again I really hope that you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
